Device triggering is the means by which a service capability server (SCS) sends information to a piece of user equipment (UE) via a network to trigger the UE to perform application specific actions.
A large number of device triggering messages, coupled with small data requests, may cause signaling surge in the network and have an impact on the battery life of a UE if the UE toggles between an idle state and a connected state. This is especially true for mobile data applications that send device trigger messages with a small amount data frequently.